fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Naval Battle
The Naval Battle is an event that takes place during the Grand Magic Games arc. Prologue For the event of the fourth day, each team has to select a person to participate. The event will occur in a large, aquatic dome-like sphere inside the arena. The rules for the event are explained: a participant automatically loses when they leave the sphere and the last person remaining will be the winner, unless there are still two people left during which a five-minute time limit will be given so that both can compete for victory. When this exception occurs, the loser of the match will be awarded the least points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 1 The new guest judge of the fourth day is introduced: Rabian. Each participant in the event dresses in swimwear and proceeds to enter the underwater sphere in the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 3-4 Aquatic Battle When the event begins, Lucy apologizes to the other participants and summons Aquarius inside the water. Knowing what Lucy is about to do, Juvia quickly attacks with her Water Cyclone, creating a powerful whirlpool-like effect in the water that surprises everyone, even Aquarius herself. All the females in the water then go on the offensive. Using Juvia's attack to her advantage, Jenny lands a kick to Rocker's face and manages to force him out of the water. Sherria tries to use her Magic against Risley but is unsuccessful. While Juvia proves to be even with Aquarius, the Celestial Spirit leaves for a date, much to Lucy's dismay as Juvia attempts to force her out from the water but Lucy is able to save herself, summoning both Aries and Virgo for help. As a comment is made on Fairy Tail A not sending Wendy out, Juvia uses a powerful attack in the water which sends Sherria, Jenny, and Risley out of the sphere. While distracted, Juvia is suddenly taken out of the water herself, leaving Lucy and Minerva the only ones remaining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 5-12 The five-minute rule takes effect in the water sphere. Inside, Minerva tells Lucy she can force the latter out immediately, but as she finds it boring, she'll see how long Lucy can last. She attacks Lucy who, despite being in water, receives a heat attack. Lucy endures further damage to her body before noticing that her keys are missing, having been somehow taken by Minerva. As Lucy takes more damage, she fiercely tells Minerva that she won't give up. Hearing this, Minerva attacks Lucy with even more power and gives a strong speech about Sabertooth. She continues brutally beating the Fairy Tail Mage to the point that the match had to be stopped. As this proceeds, Arcadios shouts for the match to be stopped, which Mato puts into action. The match ends with Minerva being deemed the winner, smiling proudly as she holds a heavily beaten Lucy from the neck, hanging her outside the sphere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 13-22 Aftermath Medics are quickly called to the scene,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 22 and as they arrive, Minerva drops Lucy's near-lifeless body on the ground. Natsu and Gray run and catch her, with Wendy and Sherria both coming to her aid as well so that they can heal her wounds. A fight almost sparks in the arena between Team Fairy Tail A and Team Sabertooth, but Erza stops her teammates from starting it, though she adds to Sabertooth that they angered the worst possible guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 2-5 Lucy's wounds are healed by Wendy and Sherria before she is taken to the infirmary, where she rests in a bed next to Porlyusica and her other guildmates. She wakes up and apologizes to everyone for her failure, though is told otherwise with the fact that she earned them 8 points. Lucy then ask about her keys but, they are returned to her by Happy, and soon after, she falls asleep.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 6-8 References Navigation